


Ready

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brodi proves to the others that he can be just as good as them. <br/>*All GG characters belong to the creators.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

They stalked each other like wild animals; ears pinned, teeth bared and hackles raised. With eyes locked they slowly closed the distance that separated them, their clawed toes clicking on the hardwood floor of the room they shared. When they were within a foot of each other they both froze and began to growl low in their throats and slash the air with their inch long claws, gestures meant to intimidate each other into backing down. It had no effect and, going down on their haunches, they sprang at each other.   
“Schtop, Sctop! Hyu vin!” Razz begged Brodi as he was tickled into submission, causing their audience to burst into uncontrollable laughter and high five each other.   
“Deedn’t Hy tell hyu he vould vin!” Oggie giggled happily as Maxim dropped a full purse into his hand and stormed away.   
“Goot goink, Brodi.” Douglas congratulated him as he helped the smaller monster up and enveloped him in a suffocating bear hug, causing the smaller monster to squirm and mime gasping for air.   
“Don’t keel him!” Razz laughed as he got to his feet. “Dot leedle one eez goink to give me goot time.”  
Brodi, looking at Razz over Douglas’s shoulder, smiled devilishly at him. 

“Vhere deed hyu learn, ARGH, how do to dis!?” Razz gasped and panted as Brodi licked and suckled on Razz’s nipples while one hand worked tirelessly between the tiger striped monster’s legs.   
“M-Maxim.”  
“Of courze, who elze?” Razz rolled his eyes. “Vhat elze deed dot baztard teach hyu?”  
The look in Brodi’s eyes terrified him. 

Razz got his answer soon enough as he stood leaning against the wall, his legs spread wide and Brodi’s small but thick cock stretching him to his limit. Sweat poured down his face as he panted and moaned, unable to believe the shy little monster could be this good.   
“Don’t let anybody tell hyu hyu eez too schmall, keed. Dey eez wrong!”  
The praise made Brodi smile a shark toothed grin that stretched from one pointy ear to the other as he brought both of them to their end with a chorus of howls. 

The door slowly opened and Oggie peeked into the room where the two Jaegers lay sleeping happily in each other’s arms.   
“Lookz like he deed goot, Maxim.”  
“Vhat deed Hy tell hyu, Hy knew he vas ready.” Maxim told him proudly as Oggie closed the door and they went back to the bar to inform the others. 

“Hear dot, keed? “ Razz whispered to Brodi as he kissed and nuzzled his cheek.   
“Y-Yez.” Brodi purred and returned the kiss, his eyes heavy with sleep. “D-Dimo v-vill n-not b-be h-happy.”  
“Dimo make bet hyu vouldn’t do eet?”  
Brodi nodded. “B-But H-Hy v-vanted t-to u-und M-Maxim und D-Douglas h-helped me.”  
“Ask them to help me to, vould hyu?”  
Brodi playfully swiped at Razz and the two wrestled each other until sleep got the better of them.


End file.
